Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 3
Wolkenstern kauerte sich nieder und balancierte sein Gewicht auf den Hinterpfoten, als seine Krallen in die weiche Rinde sanken. Dann stieß er sich nach oben ab, um mit den Vorderpfoten nach einem Ast über ihm zu langen. Seine Krallen rutschen für einen Moment, dann schlugen sie sich in die Rinde und hielten sein Gewicht, sodass er seinen Hinterleib nach oben auf den Ast schwingen konnte. „Whoa! Gut gemacht, Wolkenstern!“ zwitscherte eine Stimme von unten. „Ernsthaft? ‘Gut gemacht, Wolkenstern!“ Er ist unser Anführer, schon vergessen?“ fauchte eine andere Stimme. „Entschuldige Wolkenstern!“ rief die erste Katze. „Ich war nur echt beeindruckt!“ Wolkenstern unterdrückte ein Schnurren, als er sich an dem Baum festhielt und nach unten schaute. Er liebte die Stunden mit seinen Jungen Clankammeraden, in denen er sich seiner Liebe zum Klettern hingab – manchmal so schnell, dass es sich wie fliegen anfühlte – wärend er ihnen ein paar seiner liebsten Tricks beibrachte. Wokenstern schickte ihre Mentoren meist auf Patrouille, damit er allein mit den Schülern war und selbst ihre Begeisterung sehen konnte, wenn der Moment kam, in dem sie begriffen, welche Macht es ihnen gegenüber ihrer Beute und ihren Feinden gab. „Okay, Reinfarnpfote“, miaute er hinunter zu der cremefarbenen Kätzin, die auf ihren Hinterpfoten stand, die Vorderpfoten ruhten auf der Rinde des Baumes. „Wenn du mich schon so genau beobachtest, warum leistest du mir nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft?“ „Ja, und gönne uns allen ein wenig Ruhe hier unten“, murmelte ihr Bruder Schneckenpfote. „Schneckenpfote und Minzpfote können deinem Weg folgen, egal welchen du wählst“, ergänzte Wolkenstern, was Reinfarnpfote einen triumphierenden Blick über die Schulter auf ihre Wurfgefärten werfen ließ. Du hast noch viel Zeit, um zu lernen, deinen Übermut zu dämpfen, dachte Wolkenstern. Aber lass ihn uns jetzt nutzen, um dir Mut zu geben, der den anderen vielleicht fehlt. Und tatsächlich, Schneckenpfote und Minzpfote kletterten viel langsamer den Baum hinauf, ihr Fell war gesträubt und ihre Augen waren geweitet und angespannt. Schneckenpfotes dunkelbrauner Pelz verschmolz mit der Rinde, als er mit den Pfoten Halt über seinem Kopf suchte; Minzpfotes Fell leuchtete fahl im Schatten. Die Blätter unter Wolkenstern zitterten hektisch, als Reinfarnpfote auftauchte und sich an den Stamm klammerte, die Ohren flach vor Anstrengung. „Klettre auf den Ast da drüben“, wies Wolkenstern sie an und schnippte mit dem Schweif in die Richtung. „Dann kannst du zu mir hoch springen.“ Reinfarnpfote blinzelte, dann streckte sie eine Pfote aus und legte sie auf den Ast. „Fahr deine Krallen wieder aus“, miaute Wolkenstern. „Du wirst sie brauchen, um dich festzuhalten.“ Er selbst kletterte oft mit eingezogenen Krallen, um extra schnell zu sein und um zu sehen, was er konnte. Letztendlich haben Eichhörnchen nicht solche Krallen wie wir! Reinfarnpfote sammelte sich um zu springen, als Schneckenpfote und Minzpfote den Stamm hinauf kletterten. „Seid vorsichtig“, rief Reinfarnpfote. „Ihr wackelt an meinem Ast!“ „Tu so als wär es der Wind“, schlug Wolkenstern vor. „Du musst lernen bei allen Wetterbedingungen zu klettern, sonst müssen wir jedes Mal verhungern, wenn sich ein Lüftchen regt!“ Reinfarnpfote knirschte mit den Zähnen, und sprang mit rudernden Pfoten zu Wolkenstern hinauf. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und packte den Nacken der Jungen Katze, als sie wie verrückt an der Rinde des Astes scharrte. Er zog sie neben sich und wartete, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. „Wow! Das war einfach!“ schnaufte Reinfarnpfote. Wolkenstern ließ ihr Nackenfell los und nickte. Währenddessen hatten es Schneckenpfote und Minzpfote auf einen der niedrigeren Äste geschafft. Wolkenstern leitete sie von einem Ast zum andere, und bereitete sich darauf vor, sie aufzufangen, wenn sie nah genug waren. Schneckenpfote sprang zu hoch, und Reinfarnpfote musste ihn am Schwanz packen um zu verhindern, dass er direkt über den Ast in die Tiefe stürzte. Minzpfote machte einen niedrigeren Sprung und landete ohne Wolkensterns Hilfe. Die blass graue Kätzin schnurrte zufrieden. „Gut“, miaute Wolkenstern. „weiter geht’s mit dem nächsten Baum.“ „Aber wir sind doch gerade erst auf diesen hier geklettert“, protestierte Schneckenpfote. „Ich will nicht schon wieder runter gehen.“ Wolkenstern schnippte mit den Ohren. „Wer hat was von runter gehen gesagt? Unsere Feinde würden sich auf uns stürzen! Wir werden jetzt Äste-springen üben!“ Schneckenpfotes Augen weiteten sich, aber Reinfarnpfote tanzte entzückt. „Ja! Ich wollte schon immer lernen wie man das macht!“ Schneckenpfote kreischte als der Ast zu schwanken begann. „Hör auf zu wackeln Reinfarnpfote!“ quiekte er. Wolkenstern ging vorwärts und stützte die Junge Katze mit seiner Schulter. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Schneckenpfote. Reinfarnpfote, denk daran dass der Ast sensibler auf dein Gewicht reagiert, jeh weiter du vom Stamm weg gehst. Du kannst gern deine Feinde hinunter schütteln, aber nicht deine Clankammeraden!“ Als Schneckenpfote seine Balance wieder gefunden hatte, sprang Wolkenstern hinauf zum nächsten Ast. „Ich werde euch zeigen, wie ihr auf den nächsten Baum springen könnt und ihr folgt mir dann von da, wo ihr seid.“ Er fühlte, wie sich drei paar Augen in sein grau weißes Fell brannten, als er vorsichtig zum Ende des Astes ging. Er war dünner als der vorherige, und Wolkenstern fühlte, wie sein Magen einen Moment schlingerte, als sich der Ast zum Boden neigte. Dann beruhigte er sich, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fixierte mit den Augen den nächsten Baum. „Haltet nach einem Ast Ausschau, der ungefähr so dick ist wie der, auf dem ihr seid“, erklärte er den Schülern. „Passt auf, dass da nicht zu viele Zweige oder Blätter sind, die euch in den Weg kommen könnten. Und das Wichtigste von allem: Seid realistisch. Ihr könnt hier oben nicht weiter hoch springen, als unten auf dem Erdboden. Wenn ihr es richtig macht, wird es sich wie fliegen anfühlen. Aber soweit ich weiß hatten Katzen noch nie Flügel!“ Er atmete langsam aus, dann sprang er vorwärts und streckte seine Vorderpfoten nach den Zweigen aus. Es war ein einfacher Sprung, er wollte die Schüler ja nicht in ihrer ersten Stunde verschrecken, und er landete geschmeidig mit allen vier Pfoten auf seinem Ziel. Er drehte sich um und nickte den jungen Katzen zu, die ängstlich vom anderen Baum aus zu ihm auf starrten. „Auf geht’s!“ Reinfarnpfote versuchte es als Erste. Sie spannte ihr Gesicht vor Konzentration an, bis ihre rosa Nase in cremefarbenen Fell versank. Dann sprang sie aus dem Baum heraus, hing kurz in der Luft, und krallte sich dann in den benachbarten Ast. Wolkenstern spannte sich an, um herunter zu springen und ihr zu helfen. Aber Reinfarnpfote schaffte es ihre Krallen in die Rinde zu schlagen und selbst auf den Baum zu klettern. „Ich hab’s geschafft!“ rief sie triumphierend. „Exzellent!“ miaute Wolkenstern. „Schneckenpfote, nun bist du dran. Schau dahin wo du landen willst, genauso. Fixiere den Ort mit deinen Augen… und spring!“ Der dunkelbraune Tigerkater flog aus dem Baum heraus, als ob der ganze DonnerClan hinter ihm her wär und griff verzweifelt nach dem Ende von Reinfarnpfotes Ast. Für einen Moment baumelte er an seinen Vorderpfoten, seine Hinterpfoten schwangen in der Luft, aber mit einen entschlossenen Schnauben schob er die Hinterpfoten unter sich und stemmte sich hoch auf den Ast. „Großartig!“ rief Wolkenstern. Sogar Reinfarnpfote sah beeindruckt aus. Nun war Minzpfote an der Reihe. Wolkenstern beobachtete sie genau. Sie war kleiner als ihre Wurfgefärten, also würde es sich wie ein größerer Sprung für sie anfühlen. Sie starrte das Ende des Astes an, dann sprang Minzpfote mit einem kleinen Quieken in die Luft. Reinfarnpfote und Schneckenpfote stürzten aus dem Weg, als sie auch schon neben ihnen landete, perfekt ausbalanciert auf allen vier Pfoten. „Wow! Das war unglaublich!“ miaute Reinfarnpfote. Minzpfote schaute begeistert. Wolkenstern sprang zu ihnen hinunter. „Bereit für ein wenig Spaß?“ forderte er sie heraus. „Schaut genau, wo ich hinspringe, gebt dem anderen Zeit zum Landen, und falls ihr das Gefühl habt das ihr irgendeinen der Sprünge nicht schafft, müsst ihr euch nicht schämen es mir zu sagen und wir gehen alle wieder runter auf den Boden. Es ist kein Wettkampf oder eine Prüfung.“ Drei kleine Köpfe nickten ihm zu. Wolkenstern balancierte zur anderen Seite des Baums und überlegte, wo es als nächstes hin ging. Da war eine Kiefer in der Nähe, aber die Schüler waren noch nicht bereit es mit den steckenden Nadeln aufzunehmen. Also entschied sich Wolkenstern für eine junge Eiche mit dicken, gut platzierten Ästen. Er prüfte, ob die anderen ihm folgten, dann stieß er sich in die Luft. Die anderen Clans tun mir leid. Wer will schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden gefangen sein und niemals herausfinden wie es sich anfühlt, wenn der Luftzug einem durchs Fell blies oder wie der Wald aussah, wenn er sich überall um dich herum ausbreitete? Die drei Katzen folgten ihm, einer nach dem anderen, dieses Mal schon zuversichtlicher als sie neben ihm landeten. „Eichenrinde ist sehr gut, um sich mit den Pfoten festzuhalten“, erklärte Wolkenstern als er den Ast entlang trottete. „Sie hat tiefere Ritzen als Birkenrinde zum Beispiel, die sich wie Eis anfühlen kann, besonders, wenn es nass ist.“ In einer Reihe von freudigen, hohen Sprüngen führte er die Schüler am Rand des Kiefernwaldes entlang, nahe der Grenze an der die Zweibeiner die Erde verschoben. Die Luft war voll vom Lärm und Gestank der gelben Monster, und Minzpfote stieß einen alarmierten Schrei aus, als eines aus den Bäumen unter ihnen auftauchte und den Boden mit seinen seltsamen, länglichen Pfoten entlangkroch. „Geht zurück zum Stamm!“ befahl Wolkenstern. Es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass das gelbe Monster auf der Jagd nach Katzen war, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Die Katzen saßen nun auf einem Ahornbaum, mit großen grünen Blättern, die guten Schutz boten. Wolkenstern wartete bis sich die Schüler gegen den Stamm gepresst hatten, dann rollte er sich schützend um sie. Er würde warten, bis das gelbe Monster verschwunden war, bevor er sie zum nächsten Baum führen würde. Plötzlich wurde das brüllen des Monsters lauter, und der Baum begann zu wackeln. „Was passiert hier?“ jaulte Schneckenpfote. „Das Monster muss stecken geblieben sein“, Miaute Wolkenstern und versuchte, durch die Blätter hinunter zu schauen. Er konnte die gelbe Gestalt direkt unter ihnen sehen, ihre Pfoten wirbelten Matsch und Blätter auf, als sie auf der Stelle wirbelte. Als Wolkenstern sich nach vorn lehnte, erzitterte der Baum so heftig, dass er den Halt verlor und Kopfüber den Stamm hinab stürzte. Ein sengender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Hüfte aus, als alle drei Schüler ihre Zähne in sein Fell schlugen und ihn wieder hinauf hievten. „Wolkenstern!“ keuchte Minzpfote. „Du wärst beinah runter gefallen!“ Der Baum schwankte nun so sehr, dass die Blätter um sie herum hinabfielen. „Wir müssen hier raus!“ rief Wolkenstern. „Folgt mir!“ Er begann sich über den Ast zu ziehen, mit in die Rinde gegrabenen Krallen bewegte er immer nur einen Fuß vorwärts. Der am nächsten stehende Baum war eine Tanne. Die Schüler würden eher lernen müssen, mit den stacheligen Nadeln umzugehen, als Wolkenstern gehofft hatte. Auf halbem Weg über den Ast, schwankte der Baum seitwärts. Hinter ihm quiekten die Schüler in Panik. Wolkenstern beugte sich hinunter und sah den Boden auf sich zu kommen. Der Baum fiel! „Haltet euch am Stamm fest!“ jaulte er, schlitterte herum und raste zurück zu den anderen mit einem Satz. Wimmernd klammerten sich die jungen Katzen mit den Vorderpfoten an den Stamm. Wolkenstern klammerte sich an den Ast und versuchte die Schüler mit seinem Körper am Stamm zu halten. Der Baum schwebte einen Moment in der Luft als ober er versuchte zu wiederstehen, dann stürzte er hinunter, mit einem tödlichen Krachen seiner Äste. Wolkensterns Ast schlug auf dem Boden auf, faltete sich in sich selbst zusammen und verschluckte ihn mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen in seinen Blättern und Zweigen. Wokenstern spürte, wie seine Krallen aus der Rinde gerissen wurden und die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz. „Wolkenstern? Bist du da?“ Ein zitterndes Miauen weckte ihn, das irgendwo aus dem Gewirr der Blätter nah seiner Hüfte kam. Wolkenstern setzte sich auf und spuckte Erde und Fell aus. Sein Rücken und eine seiner Pfoten fühlten sich komisch und taub an, aber er konnte alle Beine bewegen, und seine Sicht klärte sich, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Er kroch hinaus und kletterte über die Trümmer in Richtung des Blätterhaufens. „Reinfarnpfote? Schneckenpfote? Minzpfote?“ Er fing an zu graben, erst vorsichtig, dann immer hektischer. Er konnte das Monster nahe bei ihnen brüllen hören, als ob es den gefallenen Baum vollends in Splitter Trümmern wollte. Wir müssen hier weg! Seine Pfote stieß gegen etwas Felliges, Festes und Reinfarnpfotes Kopf tauchte auf. „Wolkenstern! Der Baum ist umgefallen!“ quiekte sie. „Ich weiß“, sagte er grimmig. Er grub seine Zähne in Reinfarnpfotes Nacken und zog sie heraus. Schneckenpfote war unter ihr, er war atemlos aber wach und bewegte sich. Wolkenstern half ihm heraus und befahl ihm still zu liegen bis sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte. Reinfarnpfote spähte hinab in das Gewirr aus zerbrochenen Zweigen. „Wo ist Minzpfote?“ jaulte sie. Wolkenstern stieß Reinfarnpfote beiseite und starrte in die Schatten. Nur ein Büschel blassen Felles war unter ein paar zerbrochenen Zweigen zu erkennen. Wolkenstern sprang hinunter und schob die Zweige vorsichtig beiseite. Minzpfote lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Seite, doch ihre Flanke hob und senkte sich, und sie murmelte als Wolkenstern sie berührte. Sie lebt! Er hob sie auf seine Schultern und kletterte wieder hinauf zu den andern. „Ist sie Tod?“ fragte Schneckenpfote wimmernd und schaute entsetzt seine Schwester an. „Nein, aber wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich zu Kitzschritt bringen“, miaute er. „Seid ihr beide fit genug um zu rennen?“ Die Schüler nickten tapfer. Wolkenstern rückte Minzpfote auf seinen Schultern zurecht, dann fing er an sich einen Weg aus den zerbrochenen Ästen zu suchen. Er konnte hören wie sich Schneckenpfote und Reinfarnpfote gegenseitig halfen. Sie hatten schon den Rand des zerstörten Baumes erreicht, als plötzlich ein furchtbar knarrendes Geräusch zu hören war. Die Erde unter Wolkensterns Pfoten bebte so heftig, das Minzpfote von seinen Schultern rutschte. „Passt auf!“ schrie Reinfarnpfote. Wolkenstern schaute hinauf und sah wie der Tannenbaum auf ihn zuraste. Einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, stellte sich vor wie es sich anfühlen würde von den nadelbesetzten Ästen zerquetscht zu werden. Dann sprang er zurück, zog Minzpfotes schlaffen Körper mit sich, und die Spitze des Tannenbaumes schlug nicht mal eine Schwanzlänge vor seiner Nase auf. Hinter dem gefallenen Baum brüllte ein gelbes Monster triumphierend. Ein Zweibeiner neben ihm hob seine nackte linke Pfote und gestikulierte mit seinen Kollegen neben den Bäumen. „SternenClan hilf uns!“ flüsterte Schneckenpfote. „Die Zweibeiner zerstören den Wald!“